Healing
by Narceine
Summary: Sakura finds Shikamaru lying on the ground, unconsious. She takes him to her house to heal him. Her and the Nara boy become very close, but will their friendship turn to love? Requested by cool44. Rated T for mild swearing. Shika/Saku ONESHOT. NO FLAMES!


**Hola peoples :] I'm here with a ShikaSaku one-shot requested by cool44. I hope u lik it! :]**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sakura was walking home from a long day of work. She ended up having to do two surgeries and used up most of her chakra healing a ninja who had just come out of a battle. She was _exhausted_.

When she just one block from her house, she saw a man lying on the side of the road, face down. He was shirtless and his pants were ripped and tattered. There was a huge gash on his back that looked to be infected. He wasn't moving at all.

_'Oh shit…' _Sakura thought. She couldn't just leave him to die, if he wasn't already dead that is. She was much closer to her house then the hospital. Sakura sighed and picked up the man.

When Sakura got home, she laid the man on her bed. She lied him face up and looked at his familiar face.

"S-shikamaru?" Sakura whispered. "What the hell _happened_ to you?" Sakura had always had feelings for the Nara boy, so it pained her to see him this way.

Sakura turned him onto his stomach to check the wound on his back. It was definitely infected. It was still open but it had dirt in it and was oozing a bit.

Green chakra flowed to her hands as she lightly ran them over the large wound. Since it was an open cut and infected, it didn't heal completely. Sakura took out some bandages and wrapped them around his abdomen. She noticed his nicely toned chest and felt her face get hot.

Sakura then checked the rest of his wounds. They weren't too bad, so Sakura was able to heal them. Once she was finished and Shikamaru was bandaged up, she fell to the floor. She had almost no more chakra left. She felt dizzy and held onto her bed post to steady herself.

_'I'm so tired…I'm just gonna sit on my bed for a little while…' _ Careful not to touch the sleeping genius, Sakura positioned herself comfortably on her bed.

She looked down at the Nara boy. He looked so peaceful. She smiled slightly at him. Then he did something she wasn't expecting.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so that she was lying next to him. He then rested his head on her back and sighed peacefully. Sakura looked over at him to see if he was still sleeping. He was sound asleep.

_'I guess I'll just rest my eyes…' _Sakura thought and let her eyes flutter shut. Just seconds later, she drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the boy sleeping next to her.

*^*^*^*^

Light seeped in though Sakura's bedroom window. Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open.

_'Where am I? I can't remember what happened last night. How troublesome…' _He thought to himself. He raised his head off the hard pillow, but noticed that what he was lying on was definitely _not _a pillow.

_'What the…'_

Shikamaru noticed his arms were wrapped tightly around the young woman's waist.

_'How the hell did I get here? I don't remember falling asleep with Sakura. What a drag…'_

Shikamaru pulled his arms back and tried to sit up, but a stabbing pain shot up through his back and up his neck. He winced in pain.

"Arrghh…" He groaned. Sakura stirred in her sleep. _'Crap..'_ He thought. He quickly lied back down. A few seconds later, Sakura got up and stretched. She looked over at Shikamaru. He appeared to be sleeping. Sakura shrugged and began pulling off her dirty clothes. Meanwhile, Shikamaru thought it would be a good time to 'wake up', not knowing that he would get a _real_ sight.

Shikamaru yawned and sat up, ignoring the pain in his back, and opened his eyes to Sakura standing there in only her bra and panties with a horrified expression on her face. The only thing that was running through his mind was _Troublesome'_. His face was the color of Sakura's hair. Sakura on the other hand was as white as a sheet.

"S-shikamaru-san. I t-thought you were s-sleeping." Sakura stuttered while trying to cover herself up as best she could.

"I-it's alright. I just-ARGHH!" Shikamaru almost doubled over in pain, clutching at his abdomen.

"Shikamaru-san! Are you alright?" Sakura ran up to him, completely forgetting she was only in underwear.

"Ughh…"

"Here, let me help." Sakura said. She turned him around and saw blood soaking through his bandages.

"I think you re-opened your wounds. I need to replace the bandages. I don't think you're going to be leaving here any time soon." Sakura said.

"What a drag…"

After Sakura had finished changing his bandages and threw out the old ones, the doorbell rang. Sakura ran to the door and opened it up. Naruto was standing there.

"Hey Naruto. What do you need?" Sakura asked. Naruto blushed and looked at her up and down.

"Uh, Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at herself and remembered what she was wearing. Her heart almost stopped beating.

"I-uh-oh crap.." Sakura stuttered. She backed up and opened up the door the rest of the way, letting Naruto see Shikamaru on Sakura's bed, shirtless.

"Shikamaru?! Wow, I didn't know you two were, uh, getting' busy. I'll, um, let you get back to that then…" Naruto said and hurried off. Sakura stood there, dumbfounded.

"Naruto! Wait! We're not-oh crap…He's gonna tell everyone." She sighed. She turned around and saw Shikamaru looking at her, his face as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, sorry about Naruto…"

"It's, uh, not only that…"

"What?"

"You're-uh-you're wearing a t-thong…" Shikamaru said and Sakura turned as white as a sheet.

"I-I should probably g-get dressed now,"

"Uh, yeah…"

Sakura walked backwards into her dresser. Still facing Shikamaru, she grabbed some clothes and bolted into the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a pinkish-red tank top with a black sweatshirt over it. She had on black sweatpants that said 'Cherry Blossom' down the leg in pinkish-red block letters.

"I don't think I'm gonna be going anywhere, so I'll just wear this…" Sakura said, motioning to her outfit.

"Where'd you get the pants? They suit you well." Shikamaru pointed out.

"My father had them custom-made for my 16th birthday.

"They're nice…" An awkward silence filled the air. '_Troublesome, I can't think of anything to say…_' Shikamaru thought. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"So, how're you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"Fine. My shoulder is just a little sore…"

"Here, let me see it." Sakura said. She examined the small gash on his shoulder. It wasn't very big, but it was noticeably infected. Sakura let green chakra flow to her hand and gently rubbed over it. The cut began to ooze, and Shikamaru freaked out.

"Aah…What is that?!" Shikamaru asked. Sakura almost laughed.

"It's getting the infection out, so it'll be a little sore. You're a ninja. You shouldn't be afraid when things start oozing from your body." Sakura joked.

"Ha ha, real funny," Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Anyway, thanks for this. I really owe you when I'm completely healed."

"It's alright. You don't owe me anything. I couldn't just let you die, now could I?" Sakura said and smiled. Shikamaru smiled back. They stared into each other's eyes and began to lean in to each other. They closed their eyes and-

RIIIIIIIING!!!!!

Sakura backed up and growled.

"Damn phone! -RING!- I'm coming!!" Sakura shouted. She recognized the number as the hospital's.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"_Hey, forehead_." A voice answered from the other line.

"Ugh, hey, Ino." Sakura said to her best friend.

"_What? Are you not happy to hear from me? Anyway, Tsunade wants to know why you aren't at work. She's pissed." _Ino said to her friend. Sakura groaned.

"Ugh, I kinda need to be at home right now.."

_"Why? Are you sick?"_

"No…Alright, if I tell you this, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Especially Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said.

_"Wha-"_

"Ino! Promise!"

_"Fine. I promise I won't tell a soul. Now, what's this all about?"_

"I have Shikamaru at my house, and-"

_"OH MY GOD! AWWW! YOU TWO MAKE SUCH A GREAT COUPLE!" _Ino shouted a little over-enthusiastically.

"Ino-"

_"Oh my god, are you pregnant?!" _

"What?! No, I am certainly NOT pregnant. We didn't have sex! I found him badly injured on the ground, and my house was closer at the time, so I brought him here to heal him. He's still recovering, but he's in too much pain to walk to the hospital with me."

_"Ohh…So THAT'S it."_

"Yeah."

_"You know the hospital can do a better job. And Tsunade-shishou is gonna have your head if she finds out." _

"Yeah, I know. And that's why I don't want you to tell anyone. When I can, I'll move him. I'll explain it to Tsunade." Sakura said. Ino sighed.

_"Fine. Well, I've got to go. Shishou is calling me." _

"Alright. Bye." Sakura said, and she hung up. She turned around and saw Shikamaru peacefully sleeping on her bed. He was smiling, so Sakura thought he must be having a good dream. Sakura smiled and walked over to him. She lightly brushed some stray pieces of hair from his face. He stirred in his sleep.

"Mmm…..Sakuraaa-chann….." Shika sighed in his sleep. Sakura blushed. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, hoping he didn't notice.

"Have a nice nap, Shikamaru-kun." Sakura whispered.

*^*^*^*^

After about two weeks of Sakura taking care of him, Shikamaru was finally ready to leave her house.

"Come on, get dressed." Sakura said one morning after giving him his daily check-up.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked, pulling on his shirt. He had become very comfortable around the young medic.

"You're finally healthy enough to leave. You just have to get a check-up at the hospital so they know you're okay, Then you can go back to your house." Sakura said cheerfully. Shikamaru frowned. _'She wants me to leave…' _

"You want me to leave?" Shikamaru mimicked his thoughts. Now it was Sakura's turn to frown.

"Well, no but….well, you can finally get on with your life. Go on missions. You know, ninja stuff. You won't be stuck in here doing nothing all day. I-I thought that's what you wanted." Sakura whispered the last part. His brows furrowed.

"No. I want to stay here," Shikamaru said. He took a step closer to her. Now he was just in front of her. He snaked his arms around her waist and held her close. "With you." He whispered into her ear. Sakura shivered. She could feel his hot breath on her ear. Shikamaru continued.

"If I leave now, it'll be a drag. I'm so used to having you to take care of me, I'll be waiting for you to wake me up in the morning. Staring at the door, waiting for you to appear with hot breakfast. Longing for your scent." He said, staring out the window at the clouds floating by. Then he turned to face her completely. "I need you."

Sakura was speechless. She just stared into his eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Sakura said.

"Then don't say anything." Shikamaru grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. At first, she didn't react. Then she slowly let her hands tangle themselves in his pineapple-like hair. He licked her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She gladly gave in.

Shikamaru's tongue explored Sakura's mouth. He savored the moment, leaning forward to deepen the kiss. He took in her cherry flavour. It matched her scent and her hair.

Sakura let her tongue dart into Shika's mouth. He had a spicy cinnamon flavour to him. When Shikamaru finally broke the kiss, leaving both of them gasping for air, he stared deeply into her never-ending emerald eyes.

"So can I stay?" He asked with a goofy, un-Shikamaru-like grin on his face. Sakura breathed heavily and looked up at Shikamaru.

"If you keep doing that, you can stay as long as you want!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**YAY! And cool44, sorry if it took so long. My computer has been acting up. I hope you liked it. I'm still taking requests, but the same rules apply. No yaoi or yuri. I have no problem with gays, I'm just not good about writing gay couples. But any other couple I'll do, except maybe something with Akamaru and a human cus that would be disturbing. Please R&R, no flames.**


End file.
